The truth
by Howarand
Summary: By Kessilover, I am thinking I might add to it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle Xy. Sorry for any grammatical errors._**

 **I got the idea from another story (a French one) but I have an alternative time line for it. It will probably contain some events from season 2.I hope all of you will like it. Just review.**

He could not tear his eyes from the picture. He was paralyzed; everything around him seemed attenuated, and his sensations were diminished, Except for his sight. But he could not see beyond the picture that he held in his hands. Jessi and him ... No! No, it was Adam. Adam and… a woman who looked exactly like Jessi.  
78122 ... 8?

Seeing this issue, he believed that another experiment had been conducted after Foss has released him but he and Jessi has the same age. He didn't understand anything. At least he didn't want to...

He just took his USB key; he wanted to consult the file he had taken from Madacorp that could answer all his questions. But did he really want to? There were things that happened to him when she was not far, Tiny, almost imperceptible. He made sure to ignore them and succeeded quite well. However, he could not ever act as if they didn't exist. He still remembered the rush of feelings that had come to him when he took her hand and pulled her out of Zzyzx. He asked himself again about it but he had to pretend like nothing had happened ... He felt lost. He believed that he was the only one left after Adam's death but now finally she was there, Terrifying and alluring at once. She was like him but different in a lot of ways. He knew he was lucky to have Nicole and she offered him a family, unlike Jessi, they manipulated her. This woman, Emily, was probably not her sister. He didn't need to look further to understand what she had become. She...

"Kyle! You've got company! "

Josh's voice interrupted his thoughts. After a moment of panic, he put the photograph in the box and shut it with a sudden gesture. He wouldn't tell anyone yet, no need to make a long story, as nothing was certain.

A few seconds later, Amanda came into his room with a smile. He composed a welcoming face and pushed the photograph in the back of his mind, or at least he tried.

"Am I bothering you?"

He concluded that he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions. He would have to make more efforts if he wanted to keep his secret.

He smiled at his girlfriend and he replied:

"No, I was just thinking "

She seemed satisfied with his answer, fortunately for him, because he didn't have the courage to lie to her. They had planned on spending the afternoon together and that's what they did even if he had his head was elsewhere. Amanda talked much and Kyle only answered her with "yes" or "no" from time to time so she thought that he was listening.

Basically, he had one wish, talk to someone. He was not alone; he felt less like a freak of nature. But whom would he tell? Declan? He already knew his secret, but ... No, he could not! He suspected that the girl didn't even know anything about her real past. Worse! Jessi thought she had a past ... And what if he was wrong? And she was just a normal teenager? ... However, the photo of Adam proved otherwise.

A coincidence? There was an explanation and he couldn't be satisfied until he figured it out .He was relieved when they arrived at the Tragers house. In normal times, he would offer her to stay a little more but then he was more than eager to be alone.

After ensuring that no member of his family had needed him, he went to his room and he consulted the file 781228.

As he read, everything became very clear and limpid. He did not really feel like learning new things. The more he read the angrier he became. When he realized what had been done to Jessi. She was programmed! They took her for a computer!

He took the photo out of the box and ran her fingers over the face of the young woman...

He sank into his tub, always the picture in his hands, it felt immediately more relaxed but it didn't provide any solution. What should he do?

Tell? Who? In fact, the only person he wanted to see this moment was Jessie. She needed help! She had the right to know!

His watch showed six o'clock pm, it would not be a good time to go to her. It was soon dinnertime...

At the table, he was silent and then he took a sudden inspiration, he asked:

"Amanda and I, we want to go to the movies tonight, is it ok? "

He surprised himself, his composure to lie and he didn't even feel guilty. It was a case of majeure force; at least he tried to convince himself and succeeded quite well.

"No, of course, you can go "Nicole replied with a smile.

She was glad to see him act like a normal teenager. She suspected that it will be always a gray areas with Kyle and she would not know but probably not until there was no trouble, it didn't bother her too much.

So, shortly before eight o'clock, Kyle left the Tragers house to go to Jessi's. He was not sure what he was doing; he took his USB key, hoping it would help to convince the young woman. He didn't think that she was living alone and he didn't think about inventing an excuse to explain his presence.  
Only after a knock at the door of the apartment, he took full consciousness of what he was doing ... And it was already too late to retreat.

…

Jessie was comfortably sitting on the couch watching an old movie, Gone with the wind. It was the third time today. She was fascinated by the courage of Scarlett and taken by the love that Rhett could carry in him. She wanted to know that too...

When someone knocked at the door, she was tempted to pretend that she had not heard but ultimately, curious about who might come to want to see Emily or her, she stood up. A smile lit her face when she recognized Kyle. With a gesture, she invited him in, what he did after a brief of hesitation.

He detailed a little inside; it was the first time he came here.

"Your sister isn't here? "He asked when he didn't see Emily.

Jessi shook her head.

"Officially, she works late. "

She seemed a little bitter and even if it doesn't concern him, he could not help but ask:

"And unofficially..."

"She is with her daughter, she will not return to night ... And she said that she is going to be late at work.

"I did not know she had a..."

"Me too, "she interrupted.

He looked very surprise; she shrugged and merely told him it was a long story.

Speaking of story, he had to tell her ... How could he say it?

"You have a computer? "

If she was surprised, she did not let it appear and she just showed him the room where Emily has a computer that she could use. She had searched through all the files without finding anything interesting.  
Kyle sat in front of the monitor and Jessie took place at his side. He took a deep breath and.

"What I'm going to say, is not easy to understand, impossible to admit but if you want to listen to me and trust me, you'll finally believe me. You are, the only one I can share this secret with... "

She was in tears, lying on her bed, she could not stop. Kyle had wanted to take her in his arms to comfort her but she refused.

He frequently cast anxious glances toward the door expecting to see Emily arrive at any time. He didn't want to explain to her what he was doing there and why her fake sister was in such a state.

He went into the kitchen and rummaging through the closets, he found enough to make her a hot chocolate. When he brought it to her, she had dozed off. He stared a moment and realized he had never taken the time to do it before, She was beautiful. He placed the mug on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently pushed a bit brown streaking on the forehead girl. This simple gesture is enough to pull her from sleep. She had a look of frightened on her face except this time, instead of running away: she snuggled against him. Each felt the other's heartbeat as their lips met.

Who took the initiative of the kiss? Who knows? They both liked it.

This contact electrified them, more than anything they had known before. The moment they are reunited, things went very fest between them, that kiss wasn't enough for them. They wanted more.

For the first time in his life, Kyle slept in a real bed. There he was, awoke, naked and alone.

 **I hope you like it. If you want, I can make it a multi-chapter story. Otherwise it will be just a one-shot. Please review and tell what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So this is the next chapter. I hope you all liked the first one. This story is going to be hard because now I need to watch season 2 again. So it's possible that I won't be able to update it regularly. Anyway the first chapters will contain some events of the second season, but in other way that I hope you like it. I'll need some of your ideas so review and leave your thoughts._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle Xy. And thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter and sorry for any grammatical errors._**

 _Chapter 2_

Things had gone wrong. He never wanted it to go that far or maybe he did. But not so fast, not like that.  
He recovered his business and dressed in a hurry. As he was heading out he saw her in the kitchen, tacking her breakfast .For awhile he was relief that she didn't run away, that she didn't leave him alone. "Hi" she told him "Hi" was all that he could answer her back.

"The shower is that way if you want to take one maybe then we can talk."

He didn't say anything just followed the direction that she pointed it.

10minute later he was done, she was still in the kitchen, he was surprise; she was acting very normal .It was like nothing happen last night. He was about to asker her about that but she talked first.

"Do you want some orange juice? I know how much you like it. "

He simply shook his head. He wasn't hungry, all he wanted at that moment was to talk about last night, and he wanted to know what was next. He took a deep breath, he didn't understand himself, last night was wonderful for him .The things he felt were like nothing that he ever felt before. And as much he wanted to feel wrong about it, he couldn't it was anything but wrong in fact, it just felt right. But all that he could think about was Amanda; her heart was still broken because of Charlie. He didn't want to hurt her, he started to wonder about his feelings for her, and how he lost them last night with Jessi. And what about his family; they probably knew that he didn't spend the night there. _'What should I tell them?'_

"Kyle" he didn't remember hearing her voice like that; it was soft, worm. He wondered why he never saw this side of her. _'Was it the fact that she programmed? Manipulated?'_

"You're thinking about last night don't you?" Kyle simply nodded .She expected his reaction. "Don't… it was a mistake. And I'm sorry about it .I know how much you love Amanda" .He never thought that she could say that. He sighed in a relief. But, was she serious about it? She simply didn't seem like the Jessi he knew .Was she ready to let go just like that?

"Jessi are you sure? I mean… I was in it too, and I didn't mean it to happen it was just that She didn't let him finish.

"Yes, I am .now let's not talk about it. Witch brings me to ...Thank you."

 _'Is she thanking me for sex? Didn't she just said not to talk about it?'_

Jessi read the confusion on Kyle's face "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome" It was the last thing that they said to each other. They stood in silent, avoiding each other's eyes, until Kyle broke the silence.

"So what are going to do now? You're not going to stay here aren't you?"

"Are kidding. Of course not .I already finished packing and I wrote a letter to Emily, I didn't tell her that I find out the truth. Just that I wanted some freedom. I was waiting for you to wake up so I could tell you good bye"

"You're leaving? Why …but..."He couldn't believe what he was hearing; she was leaving, no she can't. Now, he was no longer alone, he found someone like him, someone that could understand what does it feel to be alone, not to have a past, a family and a real life .She was the only one that could understand him, and she was leaving. She was leaving ** _him_**. And he couldn't let her do that.

"No you can't Jessi, why would you leave?"

"Because I have no one here, no one to love me and to want me. I'm alone." Her voice breaking as she spoke .She was in pain but she couldn't let him see it.

"But you have me Jessi. I'll always be there for you .No matter what."

"Come on Kyle, where will I live? I don't have a house, where will I stay?" She was right .He wanted to take her to Nicole, she would help her and save her. But what would he tell her about Jessi, that she is like him; and?

"I'm sorry Jessi. It's my fault, I shouldn't ignore the feelings that I had whenever you're near or close. Maybe I could have helped you sooner."

"Don't blame you're self Kyle. It's not your fault; it's whoever put us in that pod for the last 16 years."

"Where would you go?" He was desperate. He couldn't convince her to stay no matter what he said." Somewhere...Anywhere" It was all that she could say; she didn't even know where to go.

"I wish I could have spent more time with you" Kyle was being honest with her.

"Well, we still have some time; until I leave… "

A thought bombed into his head "how about a road trip?"

Back into the Tragers house:

"Nicole, you need to calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down Stephen. Kyle didn't come back last and all that we know that he wasn't with Amanda .He lied to us using her .Who knows where he is. Maybe we should call the cop."

"Mom, mom .Dad is right, maybe he went to Declan's I'll call him and check out."

All the Tragers members were in the living room, except for josh; he was sleeping on the couch. "Damn it..." Very quickly Lori realized what she said, "sorry I didn't mean to; it's just Declan is not answering his cell ". As all of them set there wondering where their adopted child went, Stephan's phone rang "it's work …uh"

"Stephen! It's Sunday." He felt guilty; the current situation should be his priority not work, his son was missing.

"I have to go. Call me if anything happen...Okay, I love you "he gave her a quick kiss and left the house.

The moment, he closed the door Lori said, "it must be Emily"

She was the only who could notice the intense in her mother's eyes as the latter watched her husband leaving the house and sighed in confusion and pain.

…

Declan was asleep when he heard the bell of the house rang .he struggled to get up, he was surprise to find Kyle standing in front of him and Jessi behind him.

"Kyle what are you doing here? It's 8 in the morning and it's Sunday and what's going on? "He told him referring to Jessi. "I'll tell you later, it's a long story but I need to borrow your car keys."

"What! Are you serious? Do your parents know about this?"

"Yes, but they don't know that Jessi is with me. "Kyle couldn't believe himself; this was the second time that he lied in a less than day. "Please Declan"

"OK wait here I'll bring them to you"

15-minutes later, Kyle and Jessi were on the road. "Where are we going?" Jessi was confused. Kyle didn't tell her anything about their destination .He didn't answer her back; he just pulled a picture from his jacket and gave it to her. As she examined it "I don't remember tacking this. "Now she was more confused. "They're not us. That's Adam Bayline." Kyle answered her.

"He looks just like you!" She took a moment to think and she told him.

"So, if he is your father, that's mean, she's my mother "Jessi felt happy. _'I have a mother'_

"I have to find her, I have to know whom she is." she was excited and happy. And suddenly the car stopped "why did you stopped? "She turned to Kyle with confusion in her eyes.

As Kyle pointed to the sign of the dinner, he said, "We're here"

…

When Stephen entered his office he was surprise; he couldn't access the data concerning the new project and he notice that it has been used but he couldn't found the information .So he went to check it. When he entered the room he saw Emily, Ballantine and Taylor were gathering around their former neighborhood guard 'Tom Foss'. He was lucky, because there was a glass preventing the other form seeing him and he stood there listening to their conversation

"It works. Next step is to get the information." Taylor said as he looked at the unconscious figure of his old friend Foss.

"So what's your plan, get Kyle? Isn't it too soon?" Emily was confused and little afraid for what happen to the man.

"No this chair isn't for Kyle, we made it for XX."

"What do you mean Ballantine; Kyle is the one who has the information not XX." Taylor clearly didn't mind referring to Kyle by his name but not for Jessi; to him she was either XX or 78228.

"I know that, but XY's brain is more powerful than XX's. Unlike hers his mind had the time develop to learn how to talk, analyze things and right from wrong witch XX didn't do .We simply implant the information in her mind; we programmed her to understand it without giving her mind the possibility to analyze it, so it's easy for us to use the chair on her than to use it on XY."

"We can't just make her do that! And how possibly Jessi is going to get them out of his head?"

"Your job now is to bring her here. We know what to do next. We need to start executing as soon as possible. Latnok is getting impatient. I'm getting impatient." Taylor ordered her and she didn't argue with him. It was useless. It's true that Emily looked like a clod person with no feelings and emotions but she didn't like what was happening to Jessi, she felt sorry for her for, to them the young girl wasn't more than an experiment, a science project.

"I'll go get Jessi now." It was the only thing that she said as she left the room followed by the two men; living shocked and horrified Stephan behind.

 **A/N: hopefully you liked this chapter. I'll try to update the next one soon. Just review, please review, it will make me very happy.**

 **Post Review As**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle Xy. Sorry for any grammatical errors._**

 ** _So this is the next chapter. I hope you all liked the previous. I want to thank 'abs07'for editing this chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle Xy. And thanks to everybody who reviewed the story._**

 _Chapter 3_

Stephan was paralyzed in his position. He couldn't move. A part of him wanted to run out of the room out of Madacorp. But from what he just heard, Kyle could be in danger, not only him, but Jessi too. And with that thought, he exited that room and carefully entered the room were Foss was. He quickly made his way toward the unconscious man and began to free him. By the time he finished he started to wake him up.  
"Foss, get up, get up." His voice was faintly audible, comparable to a whisper.  
Foss could hear someone calling his name but he was too tired to acknowledge the sound.  
"Foss wake up, Kyle's in danger, wake up please wake up…." Stephan was getting desperate and not to mention scared that someone could walk in and find him there. He began to gently shake Foss, yet when nothing happened he began to shake him hard.  
The combination of the shaking and the words 'Kyle's in danger' were enough to wake Foss who was shocked when he saw Stephan in front of him. The man was terrified.  
"Thank God Foss we need to get out of here, come on. Please hurry up!"  
Foss helped Stephan up as he asked, "What's going on?" Foss's body failed him. He was weak and exhausted but Stephan refused to let go of him.  
"Come on. There is an exit near this room. I'll tell you everything when we get out but now we need to leave this room before someone finds out about this."  
Getting out of Madacorp wasn't an easy task. He needed to be careful so no one would spot him with Foss leaning on him, and it took him a long time since Stephan basically carried Foss out of there.  
When they managed to reach Stephan's car, he helped Foss in and speedily drove away from Madacorp. Minutes later, Foss started to get the use of his body, and asked Stephan to stop the car. "What's going on, Stephan?"  
Stephan took a deep breath and informed the Tom about everything he had heard between Ballantine, Taylor and Emily.  
"This Jessi you're talking about, do you know her?"  
"Not so much. She's Emily's sister and she's a patient of Nicole's."  
"Since when?"  
"I don't know, I think a while after Kyle returned." Foss processed what Stephan was saying.  
"She can't be alive. That's impossible... It can't be." Foss absently talked aloud.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Uh …nothing, nothing just a …" He didn't know how to answer him.  
"Foss, what's going on? What do they want from Kyle?" Foss hesitated.  
"Don't tell me they are after Kyle..." Tom didn't contest the deduction.  
Stephen sighed with melancholy. "And God only knows where he is."  
"What do you mean?" Foss began to worry. "Is he missing?"  
"He didn't come back last night. We tried to call him but he didn't answer. Nicole is so worried. We barely managed to stop her from calling the police."  
"He must be with her now."  
"What…? With; Who? Jessi?"  
"Listen to me gives me your phone."

"Why?" Stephen handed him the phone almost immediately.

"I'm going to need it." Foss stated as he got out of the car.  
"Go home. I'll bring Kyle back before the end of the day, don't worry." Foss left the man shocked and started running. Stephan simply did what Foss said, and drove back home.

The Tragers household:  
Nicole watched as her husband left the house. She tried to ignore Lori's comment but she couldn't. She only gave her a sad look, stood up and went to her office. She wanted to think about something else other than the possibility of her husband cheating on her. She took the first file she saw - Jessi's file.  
She thought about how hard she tried to understand that girl. She was complicated and in many ways she reminded her of Kyle. She studied her personal notes, and then analyzed Jessi's drawings. She remembered the way that Jessi drew them; she drew as Kyle did. She didn't understand why Jessi would draw a place on fire. Staring at them, Nicole slowly started to notice black lines at the edge of the drawings that didn't seem to make any sense. She collected all the sketches in front of her to attempt to ascertain the meaning behind the lines. Minutes later, her heart rate sped up as she looked down. She wanted to deny it; she didn't want to believe it. There it is was, the same symbol that was in Kyle's drawing when he first came to her house right in front of her. She covered her mouth in shock.  
"Oh my god…." Was all she could utter? She exited the house and sat on the front steps waiting for Stephen to return. There were a lot of things that she needed to tell him.

JP's diner:  
'She could be you', the name of the song that Adam and the mystery woman used to listen to... Jessi and Kyle found it weird that the song was missing from the jukebox. As they sat at a table, an old man pointed out that it was the table on which they both used to sit. After the waitress brought them their orders, there was a moment of silence between Kyle and Jessi. They'd managed to avoid eye contact since the old man told them they were lover birds. They knew that he meant their parents, but after what happened last night, things were still... awkward. After awhile they started to talk to one another again. Jessi told him how she once made the lights explode and Kyle shared his memory of making a skylight explode. He told her about his first memory: how he woke up in the forest alone and how lucky he was that Nicole took him in.  
"What do you remember about your first night?" Kyle asked her.  
Jessi didn't remember much about it. For her, it was still fuzzy. She was however almost certain that she did something bad that night, Very bad.  
She simply shrugged. "Nothing, I can't remember a thing about It." She was grateful that she wasn't lying.  
"It's okay. In time you will."  
With guilt in her eyes she asked him. "What if I don't want to remember? What if something happened that night?"  
"What do you mean Jessi?" He took her hands into his.  
He frowned in confusion and felt a slight sting of rejection when she pulled her hands away. "I have done bad things." She looked away as she said those words.  
"What do you mean Jessi? What did you do?"  
She closed her eyes, she focused on that first night but she couldn't remember a thing. It was hard for her to say what she was about to say, but she wanted to be honest with Kyle.  
"I'm the one who beat up Lori."  
With wide eyes, he looked at her not believing what she just said.  
"You… what? Why would you do that?"  
"I..."She didn't finish as Kyle's phone rang." She was thankful for the interruption. "Who is it?"  
"It's Stephen."  
"You should answer Kyle. They must be worried about you." She didn't want Kyle to have problems with his family on her account.  
Kyle just nodded. As he answered the phone he was surprised to find that it wasn't his parents calling, but...  
"Foss, what are you doing with Stephan's phone?" Kyle was suddenly stricken with fear that his family might be in danger.  
"Is my family ok?"  
Sensing the tension in Kyle's voice, Foss tried to reassure him. "Don't worry. They're fine."  
"Now is Jessi with you?"

Kyle sighed in relief. "Yes."

"I'm going to send you directions to a place near Zzyzx. I want you both to meet me there."  
"We'll see you soon." Kyle told him.  
"How does that man know about me?" Jessi heard what the man on the phone had just said, but she didn't know how could possibly know her.  
Kyle ignored her question and prioritized. "We need to go."  
"What's wrong?"

Back at the Tragers household  
Nicole was lost in her thoughts when she heard the footsteps of her husband. Her eyes left the ground to meet his. Both of them knew that the other had so much to say.  
"…. It's about Kyle." They said in unison. Nicole and Stephen shared the same look of shock and surprise.  
Nicole didn't stop and added. "And it's somehow connected …

""To Jessi" Stephan continued. At that moment surprise and shock became fear.

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N: hopefully you liked this chapter. I'll try to update the next one soon. Just review, please review, it will make me very happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle Xy._**

 ** _So this is the next chapter. I hope you all liked the previous._**

 _Chapter 4_

"…Kyle…" Kyle could hear the tension in Foss's voice as he answered the phone and that got him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is everything alright Foss? Is Adam fine?" his heart biting fast as he waited for the man to answer him.

"Kyle, he is fine. There's something …" Foss stopped talking trying to form a reply.

"Foss, did something happen? What's going on?" Kyle now was yelling. He hated when he did that but Foss's tone scared him, terrified him. The lack of respond made the blood in his veins boil. "Answer me" His tone was full with anger and rage "what did you do Foss?"

"I didn't do anything. **_You_** did Kyle." Foss took a deep breath as he said those words.

"Me? I…? What did I do?" he was confused, he didn't understand a thing.

"Kyle, it's Jessi…."

Three weeks ago...

Nicole and Stephan went inside the house, still not understanding what was going on. But they knew it was something concerning both Kyle and Jessi. Nicole told him about the fire incident that Kyle was involved in and how he didn't get hurt nor get a fire burns and she mentioned the symbol that she founded in Jessi's drawings; the same one linked to the murder in the woods and matched the one from Kyle's drawings. There was tension between them as Stephan felt angry because she hided things from him. But then he told her about everything that happened from the moment he left the house; how he saved Foss, and what the latter knew about Ballantine plan for Kyle and Jessi, but he didn't tell him anything about it…the information they shared were a lot to handle. They set in silence for long time before Lori entered the living room, the look on her face indicated that she was listening on her parents. The adults didn't know how much their daughter had heard, but there was no reason to hide anything anymore. What was happening was connected to Kyle so it concerned the whole family.

Lori was speechless; she only stared at her parents waiting for them to explain what they were talking about.

"Oh my god! Is that true? "Concern was noticeable in her tone as Lori waited for her parents to answer her question .She was anxious and scared for her brother.

"Are they after Kyle? We need to call the cops." Lori demanded.

"I don't know Lori. But they don't seem to have anything to do with his disappearing last night." Stephan responded.

"Yeah, but he could be in danger right now?"

"Lori, Foss said that he'd bring him back. Don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure that Kyle is going to be ok."

"Can we trust this Foss? We don't know anything about him." It was Nicole's turn to ask.

"At this moment he is the only one that we have to count on to help Kyle and bring him home."

"What about Jessi? Are they after her too? Even her sister Emily?" questioned Lori in puzzlement.

Stephan looked to his wife and back to his daughter. "I don't think that Emily and Jessi are sisters .I think she's somehow connected to them the same way Kyle is. I believe she is with Kyle now."

"So both of them could be in danger? And we don't even know where they are? God! Could things get any worse?"

Stephan simply stood up and hugged his daughter trying to calm her down when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Minutes later, Lori cooled down; she wiped her tears and asked her father.

"So do you have any idea of what to do? I mean we can't just set here waiting for Foss's help."

Stephan simply shook his head; Nicole rose from the couch and walked to her daughter, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"As your father told you; Foss said he's going to bring Kyle back. Honey, don't worry, things will be fine." The woman assured her.

Lori nodded as she sighed in relief.

"Where is josh?" Stephan wondered.

"He went out, to meet Andy. He won't be gone for long." Lori answered him.

Looking to Nicole, Stephan said, "That's good." And he pointed for her to follow him. Lori didn't say anything or comment on her father's action.

As her parents made their way toward the stairs, Lori announced:

"I thing I'm going to search for more information about that guy who kidnapped Kyle - _Adam Byline_."

Neither Nicole nor Stephan approved or rejected Lori's suggestion as they continued their way up stairs.

Half-hour later, josh walked into his room and he found his parents searching through his drawers. He felt so happy about it. Nicole and Stephan on the other hand felt the opposite; shame. They were about to explain to their son their action, when they all heard Lori screaming from down stairs "Mom, dad, you have to see this"

Madacorp:

Emily has just come back from her apartment with a paper in her hand and very important news to deliver to her boss; she was on her way to his office when she took a deep breath before going in.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Asked furious Ballantine.

"She left a note Ballantine; apparently she didn't like her life with me so she run away, she bagged her things and left Seattle, read this if you don't believe me." Emily handed her boss a letter. Emily felt relief and happy for Jessi's disappearing. Now she was free from his threats; he could no longer use her daughter against her. Although, she was worried about Jessi, maybe it was true that she wasn't her real sister but Jessi didn't deserve what both Ballantine and Taylor were planning for her. She thought that Jessi maybe discovered the truth and that's the reason why she runs away. Emily watched as Ballantine read the letter, his face turning red.

"This is not good .We can't offered changing our plans right now .We already waste a lot of time on the chair, and on Jessi trying to get her close to Kyle." He sighed in confusion. "What should we do now, Taylor?" Turning around so he could face the man who seemed to be thinking about he's next move.

"Are you asking me? This is your fault; you shouldn't count on XX to get the information. Our primary target was and still Kyle. Time and resources has been waste and we still not even close to obtain the information. I shouldn't have trusted you .Now I need you to find any way to solve this problem by any means necessary .Do you understand me Ballantine. If anything changes, you call me! We'll be in touch." The other man could only nod as Taylor left the office.

Both Emily and Ballantine exchanged glances before the woman left the office, trying to hide her smile.

Kyle and Jessi:

It's been 15minutes since Kyle and Jessi left the dinner. They haven't said a word. Jessi knew that he was angry with her for what she did to Lori but he didn't give her the opportunity to explain why she did it. Although she knew that whatever she say, there was no raison to justify her action and it hurt her. Even though, the real conversation they had was that morning in the apartment and while ago in the dinner, she felt kind of secure and safe with him .she hated that he was angry with her.

"Kyle …I know you're mad at me, but you have to believe me I'm really sorry for what I did." She waited for his respond. First, he didn't say anything, but then with his eyes fixed on the road he expressed.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, Jessi."

"I know that, Kyle you need to understands…"

"Jessi, can we please not talk about this now." This time he looked at her, she can see the rage and fury in his eyes.

"Oh... OK." she didn't remember when she ever saw him like that. It didn't take her long to talk again.

"Kyle if you don't want me here, you can stop the car .I can find my way back to the bus station and you can continue to your meeting."

"No, he wants you to come too." she was still confused since he got that phone call from the mysterious man.

"Who's 'he' Kyle?" She demanded.

"He's name is Foss he worked for Zzyzx, he's the one who saved me from them when they try to kill me and his Adam's guardian."

That was a thing that she didn't know, but why would he want her to come with Kyle? And how could he possibly know her? "So did he know about me? I' mean did he know that I was in that pod?" it was a loud thought .she didn't expect him to answer. "I don't know Jessi." He simply shrugged.

Minutes later they reached a cabin it looked abandoned, there was a car parked in front of it. But the car was empty. After parking the car, they made their way toward the front door when Foss appeared in front of them. His sudden appearance sacred both of them but not at the same level, it only took Kyle less than a second to calm down. But for Jessi it was the opposite. The instant she saw him, she felt that something was wrong, something bad about the guy standing in front of her. And she couldn't explain it. Her heartbeats sped up; her hands sweating and shaking .she was fixed in her position and not taking her eyes of him. The only thing that she could think about is that she has to run as far as possible from that man. Kyle didn't understand those feelings he was having; fear, petrify and scare .It didn't took him long to realize that they weren't his feelings; no they were Jessi's. Looking at her, he noticed her shaky hands and her heavy breaths.

"Jessi, are you OK?" He put his hand on her shoulder. He was really concerned about her. She didn't answer him back .she only turned her head to face him, that's when he noticed her red eyes.

"Why would you bring me here?" Jessi asked him.

Before he could manage to say anything, she took few steps back. Without looking back, she runs away.

 **...**

 **A/N: hopefully you liked this chapter. Sorry there weren't a lot of kessi moments. But there is going to be a big surprise in the next chapter about kessi I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be able to update in the next couple of weeks. Bear with me please.**

Post Review As


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: so when I first wrote this chapter, it was a long one so I decided to split it in two chapters. Since I already finished all of it, I'll update the story fast. So I hope you like it and I promise you're not going to wait long for the next. THANK YOU 'abs07' for editing this chapter and the next one. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for any grammatical errors._**

 _Chapter 5:_

She disappeared right before his eyes in a split of a second. He turned to Foss.

"Foss what's going on?" Kyle demanded. As he much as he wanted to go after her, he wanted to first understand what was happening.  
Tom sighed before he spoke. "Do you remember that night at Zzyzx after Adam's  
death?"  
Kyle nodded. "And?"  
"So you remember the explosion?" Kyle's eyes remained focused on Foss as he continued. Foss sighed sharply as if to anticipate the consequences of his testimony.  
"…She was still in the pod-"  
"Still in the pod? Foss ...you …tried to kill her?"  
When Tom had no words to defend himself, Kyle knew he guessed right. "Why would you do that?" Kyle's voice was nearly soft in disbelief.  
"I thought that she could be a threat to you; that she could be used to get to you. And she has been Kyle. Madacorp is trying to take the information from you."  
"It doesn't justify your actions…" Kyle took a few steps back. "I need to her." Without waiting for Foss's answer he started running. He couldn't understand how, but he knew where to find her. Gravity inside of him pulled him straight to her. Kyle found her shaking as she leaned against a tree not far find from the cabin. As soon as she realized that he was standing in front of her  
she locked eyes with him.  
"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I …felt like I...had to run. I know it seems dumb but I… that guy." Kyle closed the gap between himself and Jessi, and pulled her into a tight hug before the girl could finish her sentence.  
"Its OK Jessi, Everything will be OK... I'm so sorry." His voice was thick with guilt.  
Confused by his words, she broke the embrace. Her now furrowed browed eyes met his.  
"Sorry? "For what, you haven't done anything?"

He shook his head. "I know but I should have. I could have stopped everything! I swear to you I had no idea what he did."  
She squinted her eyes knowing she'd regret her words. "What did he do?" Her voice cracked as she asked.  
He hesitated. Before he could answer her, Foss appeared in front of them.  
At first he didn't say a word, but when both Jessi and Kyle looked at him, he sighed, looked at Jessi, and began: "A while ago I did something. Something that I thought was the right thing to do at the time, but..." He looked at Jessi with repenting eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I only wanted to protect Kyle; I still do."

Now looking to both of them "Madacorp is after Kyle and they are using you, Jessi, to do so."  
Jessi's eyes widened.  
Foss continued. "The Information, do you know anything about it?"  
The girl felt exposed, but had no idea why. "I know that Madacorp wants to have it and this... information is locked in Kyle's brain..." She hesitated to say the next words. "... And they want me to get it." She said with a guilt stricken grimace.

"But I don't know how I could do that it's impossible." She pleaded almost in an attempt to clear her name.  
Kyle was in jaw dropped shock with what he has just heard. She was mere bait, a way to get to him. He frowned and hesitantly looked at her. Deep down he couldn't help but wonder if she somehow managed to do it. What if she ripped the information from him after they had slept together? She merely would have had to wait for him to fall asleep.

'She could have succeeded because I was reckless.' Kyle thought to himself. Jessi somehow knew exactly what he was thinking and didn't like it. "Kyle, you know that I would never do that to you, right?"

"Yes, I …I know that." Jessi knew that he wasn't being completely honest with her. It hurt her deeply.

Foss noticed the tension between the two teens, so he attempted to break it. "There's something you two need to see." Foss said as he pointed at them to follow him.

 ** _The Tragers household:_**

Hearing Lori calling for them, Stephan, Nicole and Josh ran downstairs. They found her in front of the computer- her shocked eyes fixed on the monitor.

"Lori what's going on? What were you screaming about?" Stephan demanded.  
Lori turned to face them. "I was looking for anything about Adam Baylin …and I found this old article from the UW newspaper and it's … you have to read this …" She stood up so her father could take her place.  
He started reading aloud: « the famous genius young couple of our university, are finally engaged …Adam Baylin and Sarah Emerson, and after…. He stopped reading he turned to his daughter.

"Lori I don't understand what this has to do with Kyle or Jessi."  
"There is a picture below the article; look at it."  
As they did so, at the first sight of it both Nicole and Stephan gasped. Josh was wide-eyed and speechless. He could only stare at the picture.

"Is that Jessi and Kyle?" Nicole asked in bewilderment.  
The girl huffed out the word "No. That's Adam Baylin and Sarah Emerson."  
Nicole nearly whispered. "Oh my God, that's impossible; they look just like them."

"Yeah, well it gets weirder. Sarah Emerson died twenty years ago." Nicole and Stephan frowned in disappointment at the news.  
"So…" Josh said breaking the awkward silence "Here we have a guy and a woman who not only look just like Kyle and Jessi, but also one who disappeared twenty years ago, and one who died twenty years ago? Can things get more bizarre?" He exclaimed. "This is so … I don't even know what to say …"

He turned to his parents. "See, my theory wasn't entirely wrong, maybe they're not aliens. Maybe ones kidnapped them. And now after twenty years they were sent back to earth again!" He hypothesized in excitement.  
"Yeah, you're a genius, that explains everything." Lori said with a smirk.  
"What an idiot!"  
"Will you two stop it already?" Stephen sighed to refocus and turned to face Nicole. "This complicates things. What does Madacorp have to do with all of this? What do they want from the two of them?" His thoughts were cut short when the doorbell rang.

"It could be Kyle!" Lori ran to open the door... only to find that it was Declan.

"Were you expecting someone prettier?" Declan jested.  
"Declan! What are you doing here?"  
"Good morning to you too Trager. Are you going to let me in?"  
"Oh! Sure come in." She opened the door fully and backed away to allow his entry.

He found the whole family in the living room standing, and looking at him. He saw their collective disappointment as they stared at him.  
"Good morning Mr. Trager, Ms. Trager."  
"H-hello, Declan." Nicole said with forced formality.  
"Did I come in a bad time?" He whispered to Lori.  
"No not at all. You didn't tell me what you were doing here."  
"Well, I'm here to see Kyle, they're something I need to ask him."  
"Kyle isn't here." Nicole replied with a fake smile.  
"He hasn't come back yet? But he left a long time ago."  
Nicole's eyes sparked with a glimmer of hope and repressed desperation. "Left? You know where he is?"  
"No, but he came to my house this morning around 8am." Seeing the confused look on their faces, he attempted to clear the air. "You knew about it, right? I mean; he said that he told you." He sighed feeling like an idiot. "He didn't." The family remained silent staring aimlessly. "Why would he lie to me?"

Stephen asked Declan, "Did he tell where he was going?" The boy shook his head.

"He asked to borrow my car, and he was with Jess-…" He stopped talking when he realized that he'd said too much.  
"He was with Jessi?" Lori said with a slightly interrogative tone. Knowing there was no way to take what he has just said back, he sighed and simply nodded.  
"I told you!" Josh nearly yelled. "I was right! They must have left to go back to their mother ship and now they are on their way to their home planet!"

Unable to take his "theories" anymore, Lori snapped at her brother. "Will you stop it with your stupid theories? This is a serious problem and you're joking? Man up already!"  
"Listen Mr. Trager, I really don't know why she was with him and he said that he would explain everything to me when he got back. I'm sure he has a good reason for all the secrets." Even if he didn't understand what was going on he felt the urge to defend his friend.

"You're probably right Declan, but Kyle hasn't returned home since yesterday night and we are so worried about him. Moreover we found some strange... impossible things." Nicole herself couldn't believe what she saw.  
Her words peaked Declan's curiosity. "Like what?" The woman looked to her husband. She didn't know if Declan should see the picture. After all it was still a family matter. Before Stephan could give his answer, Lori beat him to it.  
"You can trust Declan dad. He can keep a secret." She turned to Declan.  
"Right?" Declan simply nodded.  
"What you're about to see, is so cool." Josh began.

Declan had the same reaction as the Tragers when he saw the picture, except he understood everything. "She's just like Kyle." He muttered.  
Nicole heard his words and frowned attempting to tame her anger.  
"Declan…what exactly DO you know?" She demanded.

"Ms. Tragers …I don't know anything, I was just… "He didn't what could he possibly say.

"Nicole, what was going on?" Stephan asked in concern.

Lori looked to her ex in uncertainty, believing somehow that he might know something about Kyle. She waited for him to answer her mother's question.

Declan felt nearly paralyzed at a loss for words. He didn't know what he should tell them, as it wasn't his secret to tell. He thought back to his promising to keep Kyle's secret- no matter what. However it was Kyle's family he was dealing with. He hesitated a moment, and before he was able to say a word, the front door opened, and Kyle walked through it followed by Jessi.

 ** _A/N: I know I said that'll be a kessi surprise in this chapter but I'm sorry but you're not going to wait long, I'll update in two maybe three days at top. Please, please review, it will make me very, very, very happy :) just clique on 'review this chapter ' and tell me what you think of it please :)_**


End file.
